Karkatstuck
by Deathsgrasp78
Summary: The Capricorn Gamzee is all tied up again! He won't know why he's tied up, but he knows the familiar face that has tied him up!


Gamkat Extreme

"i WaS jUsT cHiLlIn iN mY hIvE, hAvInG a SoPoR pArTy AlL tO mYsElF, jUsT hAvInG fUn.." Says the Capricorn. "AnD oUt Of NoWhErE, i HeAr A WHAM, aNd I mOtHeRfUcKiNg FeLl To ThE gOdDaMn GrOuNd!"

Gamzee Makara, a very peaceful troll that didn't have a problem with anyone, was knocked out cold and kidnapped. He slowly opens his eyes, noticing that he is in a dark, cell-like room. As he regains consciousness, he makes his way to his feet…

He looks down on the floor. He saw a puddle of what seemed like fresh purple paint. As his feet touch the cold ground to climb back up, he felt...trapped. Literally trapped. He was chained to the wall by his wrists and ankles, almost feeling as if he had shackles on. He looked up to see that he is in fact in shackles.

"oH fUcK, bRo" Says the frightened highblood. "wHaT tHe FuCk DiD i Do ThIs TiMe?"

As the troll looks around, confused of where he was, what he did, or what he should do, he feels a sharp pain at the top of his head, between his two curved, candy-corn like horns. His shackles are low enough for his hands to touch the injured spot on his head, and as he felt it it hurt even more.

"Ow, MoThErFuCkEr!"

His eyesight got used to the darkness, and as he looked up, he saw the same purple-like paint on his hands like he saw on the floor. Only, his hands just touched his head...not the floor. He then realized that he is the highest blood of the beta trolls, and then remembered what the color of his blood was. Purple.

The blood came dripping down from the top of his head. It left streaks of purple blood rolling down on the Capricorn's face, falling off his chin and plopping down on the cold floor.

"oH fUcK, wHaT tHe FuCk Do I dO? tHiS hUrTs SoOo MoThErFuCkInG bAd!"

The blood was his, and he was kidnapped. He wondered what would come next. He was starting to get hungry, as well. He then thought if his kidnapper would even feed him. He tried to slip out of the shackles, which seemed smaller than his hands but obviously wasn't. He got tired and dizzy as well. Out of nowhere, he a crack of light appear from the front of the room, and then a door opened. He saw a dark figure walk towards him, with something in his hands.

It looked like a circular tin, of some sort. Gamzee had yet to find out what was in the tin. A familiar voice was heard, when the highblood was greeted with a low, upset voice.

"H-HI, GAM…"

Gamzee had heard the voice before, in fact, he knew it very well. It was his best friend, Karkat Vantas.

"kArKaT? wHaT tHe FuCk, BrO? wHy ThE mOtHeRfUcK aM i TiEd Up LiKe An AnImAl?"

The Knight of Blood was silent, as he just lifted the tin to Gamzee's face. This angered the highblood, but then he saw what was in the tin. It was Gamzee's favorite food, a sopor pie. It was hot as if it was just made, and the freshly baked slime dribbled down the pie tins edges.

"wHy DiD yOu BrInG a PiE, bRo?"

Again, Vantas did not answer. But Gamzee was on the verge of starving at that point, he just wanted the pie. He stuck his tongue out to lick the edge of the pie tin. The green slime was just so good.

"THAT'S RIGHT GAMZEE...EAT ALL YOU WANT"

The Capricorn had never eaten faster in his life before. He licked the tin shiny clean and let out a sigh of relief. He was feeling back to himself, but was still a little freaked out.

"tHaT wAs MoThErFuCkInG gOoD, bRo. i ReAlLy NeEdEd ThAt OnE...nOw...WhY aM i AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg TiEd Up AgAiN?"

"GAMZEE…" KarKat gently said."...I'VE WAITED SO LONG."

The highblood was very confused

"W-wHaT?"

KarKat slowly got up, and walked into the shadows. Suddenly, the lights in the room came on. It then occurred to Gamzee that he was held captive in his best friend's hive. He hadn't been in this room before, but he knew that he was in KarKat's hive.

"sO...wHaT mOtHeRfUcKiNg PaRt Of YoUr CrIb Am I iN?" Asked the confused highblood.

"YOU'RE IN A ROOM OF MY HIVE THAT NO ONE ELSE KNOWS, IT'S QUITE SECRET. ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW NOW IS THAT YOU'RE FINALLY MINE"

Gamzee suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. Not the kind that you get when you're scared but the kind you get when you're cold. Gamzee looked down to realize that he happened to only be wearing his undergarments.

"wHaT iN tHe MoThErFuCk Am I dOiNg HeRe NuDe, BrO?"

KarKat smiled with pride and pleasure.

"JUST SPENDING SOME QUALITY TIME WITH YOUR BEST FUCKING FRIEND"

The highblood didn't know what to do. He was so confused that it made his injured head hurt even more then when it did before. Gamzee noticed that there was a little sopor above his lips. He licked it off, but it didn't taste like normal sopor. He had forgotten the blood gushing down from his head and licked some of that, too.

"sO wHy Is My HeAd AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg FuCkEd Up?" Asked the Capricorn.

"WELL, I HAD TO CONVINCE YOU TO COME HERE WITH ME ALONE SOMEHOWWWW"

The Knight of Blood smiled a smile that shows how much a person wants something. He came as close as possible to Gamzee and looked straight into his eyes. KarKat gave another one of those smiles and stuck his tongue out at Gamzee. He came even closer and licked the sweet tasting purple blood off Gamzee's face, removing some of Gamzee's makeup. He then did something that confused the highblood even more than he was confused...KarKat moved even closer to Gamzee, and kissed him.

Gamzee had never felt more confused in his life. The way that KarKat kissed him made him remember about his wanna-be-matesprit Tavros. Gamzee thought about how hurt Tavros would be. He jerked his head from the long-lasting kiss KarKat had given him, thus slamming his head into the wall and giving him a bigger pain in his head then before. As Gamzee drooped his head from the pain in the back of his head, KarKat laughed.

"oWwW...wHy ThE hElL aRe YoU lAuGhInG, mOtHeRfUcKeR?"

"YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT THAT IMMOBILIZED TAURUS, AREN'T YOU? TAVROS HAS NOTHING BETTER TO OFFER THAN I HAVE TO OFFER!"

Gamzee sat in complete silence and hatred. How dare KarKat say such mean things about his Tavros? If Gamzee wasn't in chains, he would've punched KarKat right in the face. But then KarKat did something that was surprising to Gamzee...KarKat touched his chest with his index finger and slid it all the way down to his lower stomach. Both of which were covered in the blood of Gamzee's injury.

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU NEED, HIGHBLOOD. I CAN GIVE YOU SOMETHING TAVROS COULD HAVE NEVER GIVEN YOU BEFORE."

KarKat then reached for Gamzee's crouch. He rubbed it with his whole hand at first, slowly up and down. After that, KarKat pointed his index finger that went into the highblood's nook. Gamzee was really uncomfortable at first, but that did the trick.

KarKat sticking his finger into his nook gave him a sensational feeling, a feeling that got him turned on within seconds. Before KarKat or himself knew it, the Capricorn's tentacle bursted out. Gamzee, having the highest blood of all the trolls, has the biggest tentacle of them all. And his came out so fast, that it ripped a hole right through his undergarments. Big and bold, Gamzee's tentacle shined and was just waiting to be subdued.

"BIG AND PURPLE, JUST LIKE YOU. OH GOD, HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR THIS.." KarKat was overjoyed, and couldn't wait to have the highbloods's tentacle inside of him. He caressed it gently and slow, which took a long time because of how big Gamzee was.

"oHhHhH fUcK, bRo...ThIs FeElS...sOoOoO gOoD…"

The Capricorn enjoyed himself, then thought that being kidnapped wasn't so bad after all. KarKat began to rub Gamzee faster and faster, making Gamzee moan more and more. KarKat reached for his grey hoodie, and took it off. He then took off his t shirt that had a cancer symbol on it. Then he undid his pants, and there it was. KarKat, being the lowest blood, has the smallest tentacle of all the trolls. It's a bright red, and it's almost funny to Gamzee. But Gamzee doesn't mind, since KarKat will do most of the work.

KarKat had gotten so turned on that he put his mouth over the head of Gamzee's tentacle. He licked it and it made Gamzee feel so good. KarKat was rubbing his own tentacle, but Gamzee couldn't help him. He was still chained to the walls.

"uHh, BrO. i CoUlD bE oF sOmE uSe If YoU cAn MoThErFuCkInG uNcHaIn M-"

"NO.." Said The Knight of Blood.

"LET ME BE YOUR SLAVE, HIGHBLOOD"

Gamzee liked the sound of that, so he just put his head back and relaxed.

"oHhH mAn, NoW i GeT tO gEt uP oN mY cHiLl? tHaNkS, bRoThEr!"

Gamzee was overjoyed with the treatment he's gotten so far. Maybe getting kidnapped wasn't so horrible, after all. KarKat was working Gamzee's tentacle so much. He worked it so hard that he got to the point of putting Gamzee's tentacle inside him. KarKat moaned all the way down, but not as much as Gamzee did. Somehow, KarKat managed to get all the way down on the highblood's tentacle. It amazed Gamzee, but he wasn't in the mood to stand on ceremony. Gamzee took a quick look at KarKat's tentacle and saw that being inside of him made KarKat cum so much. Red puddles filled the area around Gamzee, which made the Capricorn even more turned on.

Gamzee knew that KarKat's cum was all around him, but what about HIS cum? Is it slowly filling KarKat up by each thrust? It definitely felt too good to have not came yet, but then Gamzee felt a tingling in his nook region. The biggest load of the night was about to come out, and is was going to cum out INSIDE of KarKat! Gamzee had to tell KarKat soon, otherwise he'd be coughing up cum all night!

"uH oH, bRo...Im GeTtInG rEaLlY cLoSe NoW…" Gamzee, along with every other troll, would've looked to that as a problem for KarKat. But KarKat, being as turned on as he was, simply kept going. In fact, he smiled and said:

"GOOD"

This made Gamzee as turned on as he could, at the peak of horniness. KarKat also went REALLY fast, which made Gamzee holding in his load even harder. KarKat was so tight and was so horny that he went full speed, making them both scream in pleasure…

It got to the point where Gamzee couldn't take it anymore. He simply couldn't. He had tried the best he could without cumming and this was the end. He made a very painful looking face, which wasn't painful at all, and said:

"i'M...gOnNa...CuM...bRo.."

KarKat made one more good thrust before Gamzee released all of the cum in his body that he could hold, which was a lot since it had been a few weeks since his last sexual activity. The load that Gamzee let out made purple cum squirt all over the place, as most of it had been entering KarKat's body. This felt amazing to KarKat, this is exactly what he had wanted. It was about a full minute until all of the cum in the highblood's body had been let loose…

As KarKat slowly made it off the Capricorn's tentacle, he laughed in pleasure. Gamzee's tentacle fell and slapped his stomach when the Knight of Blood had gotten off of it. KarKat cleaned himself off with the grey hoodie he owned, and then started to exit the cum filled room. Gamzee laid in exhaustion, still chained to the wall. Gamzee said very low and upsettingly:

"w-WhErE aRe YoU gOiNg, BrO? wE hAvEN't ClEaNeD uP yEt...AnD i'M sTiLl MoThErFuCkInG tIeD uP-"

KarKat smiled and interrupted Gamzee mid-sentence and said:

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE. AND I COULD REALLY GIVE A SHIT IF WE CLEANED UP OR NOT. WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD THE REAL FUCKING FUN, AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON LETTING YOU GO ANY TIME SOON."

Gamzee looked up at KarKat with a defeated look. His tentacle had already re-entered his body, which was already creating new cum for the next 'play date'. His stomach growled, and he had a tear in his eye.

"DON'T WORRY GAMZEE, YOU'LL BE MINE FOREVER. NOW, WAS THAT YOUR STOMACH I HEARD GROWLING? GIMME A SEC, AND I'LL GO FETCH YOU ANOTHER PIE"

"..hOnK? Do:" fin~ Christian Martinez


End file.
